The Forbidden One
by ChRsTiNe17
Summary: Her world is turned upside down, when she thinks nothing could be worse she finds out she has something to do with Wyatt turning.
1. The Woman

~ Forbidden ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything just Christine  
  
Authors Note: Doesn't refer to my other story To Change the Future. Piper has had Chris, and Leo knows that he is his son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ P3 ~  
  
( The Charmed ones and Chris are at the bar.)  
  
Piper: We haven't had a demon attack for days now.  
  
Paige: Yea it has to be some kind of record or something.  
  
Chris: Believe me it's not.  
  
Piper: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Chris: Nothing. (answering quickly)  
  
Phoebe: It means that maybe one day were don't have to worry about demons anymore.  
  
Chris: How would you know?  
  
Phoebe: Lets just say, I got to see a few things the first time we went to the magic school.  
  
(A young woman and enters the club. She is about 17, and wearing a nice black dress. She comes down the stars and enters the crowd)  
  
Chris: You guys want anything?  
  
Paige: I'll have a Bloody Mary.  
  
Phoebe: None for me, I don't need a hangover tomorrow. I've got a very important meeting tomorrow; I don't need to hear everyone's thoughts with the volume all the way up.  
  
Piper: This sucks. I hate not being able to drink.  
  
(Chris turns and starts making two Bloody Marys. When he finishes he hands one to Paige)  
  
(Meanwhile the woman walks past the bar, right in front of Chris as he is drinking. sees the woman pass, but she is followed by three men.)  
  
Paige: OOO. Looks like Chris likes what he sees.  
  
(Ignoring her, he runs after the woman. The woman is being bothered by some men.)  
  
Man 1: (Drunk) Hey, wana go out some time.  
  
Woman: Un... No thanks.  
  
Man 2: (Puts his arm around her) Come on, it will be fun.  
  
Woman: Get away from me!  
  
Chris: Hey fellas! I think what the lady is trying to say is she doesn't want to be bothered.  
  
Man 3: And who are you. (Tries to punch Chris but misses because his drunk. Chris punches him in the face, causing his noses to bleed.)  
  
Man 2: Lets get out of here.  
  
(The men exit. Chris goes to the woman.)  
  
Chris: You ok?  
  
Woman: Yea. Thanks.  
  
Chris: Anytime.  
  
Christine: I'm Christine by the way.  
  
Chris: Chris.  
  
Christine: Well it very nice to meet you, Chris.  
  
Chris: Would you like a drink or something.  
  
Christine: I would love one. ( She smiles at him. Chris could have swarm he had seen her before, but realized that it was probably here at the club. They grab two seats opposite of Paige, Phoebe and Piper. Chris orders some type of drink.)  
  
Piper: Who's she?  
  
Paige: I told you he liked her.  
  
Phoebe: I don't know about her. There is something hidden in her.  
  
Piper: What do you mean?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. It's like she hiding something but she's not.  
  
(Back the Chris and the Christine, Ludicrous comes on)  
  
Chris: Would you like to dance?  
  
Christine: I would love to. (She smiles)  
  
(The go past Piper, Paige and Phoebe on there way to the dance floor. The dance obviously having a good time.)  
  
Piper: I think that's the first time I have every seen Chris laugh.  
  
Paige: You know your right.  
  
(Phoebe continues to stare at the couple on the dance floor. Not sure weather or not to trust this new stranger.)  
  
~ The Manor hours later ~  
  
(Chris opens the door, as both Chris and Christine are laughing. Phoebe comes running down the stairs.)  
  
Phoebe: Chris don't scare us like that. What if something had happened?  
  
(Christine looks from Phoebe to Chris)  
  
Christine: Um... Maybe I should go.  
  
Chris: Yea. I'll call you tomorrow.  
  
Christine: K, talk to you tomorrow.  
  
(Piper comes down looking very sleepily)  
  
Piper: What's going on, down here?  
  
Phoebe: Chris has been out this whole time.  
  
Piper: And?  
  
Phoebe: Doesn't that bother you? Piper: Phoebe, Chris is a grown man. He can do almost everything he wants.  
  
Chris: Phoebe, what's with you?  
  
Phoebe: She is hiding something Chris, and I don't think it's good. 


	2. The Bomb Shell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris: This is so like you. You are always butting into my life.  
  
Phoebe: I don't think you getting what I'm saying.  
  
Chris: No! You're not getting what I'm saying. But out, all of you. I can tack care of my self. (He orbs out leaving everyone wondering what's going on.)  
  
Piper: What's with Chris?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know.  
  
~ Park ~  
  
(Chris orbs in. He sees Christine sitting on a bench on the other side of the park. He quickly hides and moves in for a closer look)  
  
Christine: (To her self) I wish you were here mom. I meet this guy today named Chris. He's so sweet and handsome. I've never felt this way before. There's a problem though, I don't think his family like me very much.  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
Piper: He's been missing for hours now.  
  
Paige: He's probably fine Piper. Don't get so worried.  
  
Piper: Worried? Paige, it natural to worry about my son. ( She picks up baby Chris who is crying) Chris, it ok we'll find you.  
  
~ Park ~  
  
(Chris looks away. He felt somehow responsible for the way Christine was feeling. Suddenly he heard Christine scream. He turned to see a demon throwing a fireball at Christine, but she ducked just in time)  
  
Christine: Help!  
  
Chris: Hey! (the demon turns and throws a fireball at Chris, but his telekinesis and hits into a tree. The demon then throws another fireball right at Christine. Chris starts to use his telekinesis put is to late, the fireball hits Christine in the stomach throwing her into a tree. The demon shimmers out before Chris can react. Chris rushes over to Christine, she is not breathing.) Christine! ( He picks her up and orbs out.)  
  
~ Manor: Attic ~  
  
(Baby Chris is still crying, when Chris orbs in)  
  
Chris: Leo! Leo!  
  
(The sisters come rushing in)  
  
Piper: Oh my God, Chris!  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: Look I can't keep... (Sees Chris with Christine and rushes over to heal her.)... What happened?  
  
Chris: Demon attacked.  
  
Paige: So she's a witch?  
  
Chris: I don't think so. She seemed really freaked out.  
  
Leo: (Finishes healing her, but she is still unconscious.) I don't get it. She should have awakened by now.  
  
Chris: Do you think she's alright?  
  
Paige: (Grabs Leo by the arm) Um... Leo can we talk to you? (The rest of the sisters follow. Leaving Chris looking worried at Christine.)  
  
~ Manor: Hallway ~  
  
Piper: Leo, what's the matter with you?  
  
Leo: Did I miss something here?  
  
Phoebe: Yea your son is finally acting like a normal kid and you have to go and screw it up.  
  
Leo: What's going on here?  
  
Paige: He likes her.  
  
Leo: Really?  
  
Piper: Yea, so if you don't screw up his dreams, you might want to rethink...  
  
Chris: (From Attic) Um... You guys, you might want to come in here.  
  
(They rush into the attic to see Christine floating)  
  
Piper: What the hell?  
  
( tan swirls appear around Christine then disappear. Christine woke up with a sharp breath, dropping her to the ground. She moaned as Chris came over.)  
  
Christine: Chris? (Looks around) Where am I?  
  
Chris: Your at my house. (He helps her get up)  
  
Christine: I thought I left. (Chris looks at his family)  
  
Chris: What's the last thing you remember?  
  
Christine: Well I was at the park, when this thing showed up. You were there too.  
  
Chris: Yea um I found you sleeping on the park bench and brought you home.  
  
Christine: Really?  
  
Chris: Yea.  
  
(Christine looks up to see the family looking at her. She face goes a little red, she never liked being the center of attention.)  
  
Chris: Mo...Piper can Christine stay here tonight.  
  
(Christine looks at him weird, having caught what he almost said.)  
  
Piper: Sure, do you mind sleeping on the couch we don't have a spare room.  
  
Christine: I could always go home.  
  
Chris: Nonsense. I want to make sure your ok. (He smiled at her and she smiled back. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.)  
  
Christine: Thanks for caring.  
  
~ Manor: Kitchen – Few minutes later ~  
  
(Chris is helping Christine put some sheets on the couch. While piper is talking to everyone else in the kitchen.)  
  
Piper: What the hell was that?  
  
Phoebe: What, the kiss?  
  
Piper: No, the floating in the air  
  
Paige: Maybe she's a witch.  
  
Leo: I'll go check with the other elders.  
  
(Leo orbs out. As Chris comes in.)  
  
Chris: Well she's sleeping, but what the hell was that?  
  
Paige: Leo is going to check with the other elders to find out. Do you think she's a witch?  
  
Chris: If she is she don't know about it.  
  
(Leo orbs back in with another elder)  
  
Piper: Leo I said talk to the elder not bring them here.  
  
Elder: I am sorry to bother you Miss. Halliwell, but I haven't seen my daughter in over sixteen years.  
  
Chris: Your daughter?  
  
Leo: He and his wife separate so that he could become an elder.  
  
Elder: Leo you talked about an attack.  
  
Chris: Yea she was attacked by a demon.  
  
Elder: Well that impossible, my wife put a spell on her to bind her powers when she was only a few months old.  
  
(Scream form the living room.)  
  
Paige: Well I don't now about that, but it sounds like she's awake.  
  
(They rush into the living room to find the same demon form before throwing fireballs at Christine. The demon shimmers out, but then shimmers behind Christine)  
  
Chris: Behind you!  
  
(She turns. The demon scares her, making her jump. The demon explodes.)  
  
Leo: Nice job piper.  
  
Piper: That wasn't me.  
  
Elder: It was her.  
  
(Christine slides down the wall behind her, covered in slime and shacking. Chris rushes over to her)  
  
Chris: It's ok Christine, it's ok.  
  
(All of the slime orbs out of the manor, Wyatt laughs. Everyone looks at Wyatt, then at Christine who is still shacking.)  
  
Elder: Oh my god Christine. (goes to comfort her but she quickly gets up and moves away.  
  
Christine: W-W-W-What...  
  
Elder: Honey it's...  
  
(Christine suddenly orbs out)  
  
Piper: Great, Just Great. 


	3. Dad?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Phoebe is scrying, Leo and the Elder are sensing and Paige and Piper are making a spell, when Chris orbs in.)  
  
Phoebe: Anything?  
  
Chris: Nope.  
  
(*Jingle* The Elder looks at Leo)  
  
Elder: We have to go.  
  
Leo: Will you be ok? (Looking at Chris)  
  
Chris: Whatever, Just go.  
  
(Leo looks at Chris as he hears another, Jingle.)  
  
Elder: Leo.  
  
(They orb out.)  
  
Chris: Typical.  
  
Phoebe: At least he asked.  
  
(Baby Chris orbs in on the floor. Wyatt, in Piper's arms, sees Chris and orbs next to him.)  
  
Paige: Aww, isn't that cute.  
  
~ Cave ~  
  
(Christine walking around in a cave confused. She is covered in dust. She sits on the floor and burst out crying. The earth starts to rumble and rocks start to fall. Christine looks up, in time to see a huge piece of rock coming down right for her. She covers her head with her arms, and orbs out just in time.)  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
Phoebe: This is pointless. We been trying for hours and we still can't find her.  
  
(Christine orbs in with her hands still on her head and dust all over her.)  
  
Chris: Christine!  
  
(Christine looks up, and Chris rushes to help her but she backs away.)  
  
Christine: Don't touch me!  
  
Chris: I only want to help. (Tries again)  
  
Christine: Stay away from me!  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
(Leo and the Elder orb in. Christine sees them orb in and her eyes go wide, she backs into a wall.)  
  
Christine: (Rocking back and forth) This isn't real. This isn't real. (keeps repeating)  
  
Elder: Honey, it's ok.  
  
Christine: (Covers her hears) This isn't real. This isn't real. (keeps repeating)  
  
Elder: This wasn't supposed to happen this way. (Looks at Leo as if to say help)  
  
Chris: Christine listen to me, you're a witch just like me. Look.  
  
(He orbs out and back in with a tissue. Christine stops rocking and looks at the tissue, her eyes wide.)  
  
Chris: Look... (Gives her a hug)... I am the same person, and so are you.  
  
Christine: (Crying) I'm just so scarred.  
  
Chris: I know, I know.  
  
Elder: Honey, are you ok.  
  
(Christine looks up at the elder, confused. Chris sees her confusion.)  
  
Chris: Do you know your family?  
  
Christine: Um...(Wipes her tiers)...My dad left my mom when I was very young. My mom...died a few months ago.  
  
Elder: Jennifer.  
  
Christine: (Looks at the elder) How do you know my mom?  
  
Chris: What a minute your mom's name was Jennifer?  
  
Christine: Yea  
  
Chris: (Gets to his feet) I got to go...be back later. (He orbs out)  
  
Piper: (moves over to Christine) Sweetie, um this is your dad.  
  
(Christine looks at the elder)  
  
Christine: No, my dad left a long time ago.  
  
Elder: Sweetie, your mom didn't want you to know, about being a witch and all. That's why I left.  
  
Christine: You could have sent an e-mail or something  
  
Elder: It wouldn't have been right.  
  
(Christine looks away)  
  
Piper: (Breaking the silence) Um, your probably wondering what's happening to you.  
  
Christine: You mean why I'm a freak.  
  
Phoebe: You're not a freak, you're just a witch and witches have powers. This means you have powers too.  
  
Paige: For example when you do this...(orbs out of the room, then back in)...it's called orbing.  
  
Piper: The important question is why would they be after you? (after saying that she looks at the elder)  
  
Elder: Don't look at me. I thought her powers were bound by her mother.  
  
Phoebe: Well we know you have the power to orb and you also have molecule combustion. Is that it?  
  
Elder: Her mother could mind read, she got the molecule combustion from her grandmother. What I really want to know is how the spell got reversed.  
  
(Baby Wyatt orbs out of Pipers arm and on the floor next to Christine. Baby Wyatt orbs another tissue into Christine's hands. Baby Wyatt laughs)  
  
Piper: He's never done that before. 


	4. What you become?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Chris's fav spot ~  
  
Chris: How could this happen.  
  
(He knew now who Christine was. How could he not remember her? Now he knew why the man fell in love with her.)  
  
~ Kitchen ~  
  
(Christine is eating some dinner and piper is feeding Wyatt, when Chris orbs in.)  
  
Christine: (Rushes and hugs him) I'm so glad your ok.  
  
Chris: (Backs away) Yea I'm fine.  
  
Piper: Is something wrong?  
  
Chris: No. Nothings wrong, why would you think something wrong?  
  
Piper: What did you do?  
  
Chris: Nothing.  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: Hey were you been.  
  
Chris: Nowhere.  
  
(Leo look at him suspiciously)  
  
(Phoebe enters the room and puts her heart at her chest.)  
  
Phoebe: Whoa, do you mind keeping it down in here, I'm trying to work from home today.  
  
(Before she leaves she looks at Chris)  
  
Phoebe: You ok?  
  
Chris: Why does everyone think there is something wrong?  
  
Phoebe: Because we know you, Chris. We know when something's up.  
  
Chris: Well there's nothing up.  
  
(He runs up the stairs leaving everyone suspicious.)  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
(Chris is in the attic, when the wall starts to glow.)  
  
Chris: Mom, Paige, Phoebe  
  
(Wyatt steps out of the portal)  
  
(The sisters run in)  
  
Piper: Get the hell away form him. (She tried to blow him up but nothing happens)  
  
Wyatt: Foolish  
  
(Chris tries to orb out but Wyatt lifts him up to the wall, choking him. The sisters try to stop Wyatt, but he puts up his shield.)  
  
(Christine enters)  
  
Christine: What the?  
  
(Wyatt turns, and drops Chris)  
  
Wyatt: Christine?  
  
(Chris tries to tackle Wyatt, but Wyatt puts up his shield.)  
  
(Christine looks around looking for something to protect herself. She finds a long stick and twirls it around ready for a fight.)  
  
Wyatt: (Chuckles) You were always a better fighter than me.  
  
Christine: (Stick still in her hand) Who are you?  
  
Wyatt: Someone who knows more about you more then you do your self.  
  
(He moves forward. Christine sweeps her leg, tripping Wyatt. He falls on the floor and Christine puts the end of the stick at his throat.)  
  
Wyatt: You wouldn't kill me.  
  
Christine: Don't be so sure.  
  
Wyatt: aaa, but I am sure.  
  
Chris: Leave her out of this.  
  
Wyatt: Why, wait when I can have it now?  
  
Christine: Shut-up.  
  
Wyatt: I love it when you're mad.  
  
(Christine goes to hit him with the stick but Wyatt orbs out just in time.)  
  
Christine: Who the hell was that?  
  
Piper: That's a good question. (Looks at Chris) Maybe you could enlighten us.  
  
Chris: That was... Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe: Wyatt?  
  
Christine: Wait a minute. Wyatt, are we talking about your son here or the intruder.  
  
Chris: Both  
  
Christine: How is that possible?  
  
(The sisters just stand here trying to absorb everything that has happened)  
  
Chris: He used a time portal just like me.  
  
Christine: What do you mean just like you?  
  
(Chris looks up at her.)  
  
Chris: I'm from the future ok.  
  
(Christine looks at the floor)  
  
Chris: I came back to save Wyatt.  
  
(Christine continues to look at the floor)  
  
Chris: We have to find a way to stop him from coming back or I'll never survive to save Wyatt. (Puts his head in his hands) He'll make sure I'll die trying. Maybe I should go back, I might have changed Wyatt a little bit.  
  
(Christine looks up)  
  
Christine: You can't give up. Not after what I've been through. I found out that my whole life had been a lie. I also found out that the man I love, isn't even form this time. And to top it all off, I just meet my father who I thought was dead. I could have given up a long time ago, but I didn't. You stood by me and walked me through it. So don't give up on me now Chris, not now. Not when I am here to help.  
  
(Chris looks up.)  
  
Chris: You don't get it! I know who you are in the future. So I know the real you, and this isn't you.  
  
(Christine walks over to Chris.)  
  
Christine: I will help you even if it coast me my last breath.  
  
(Chris looks into her eyes and can tell that she is sincere.)  
  
Chris: Wyatt won't let anything happen to you.  
  
Phoebe: Why not.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Chris: Because he loves her.  
  
(Piper looks at Christine)  
  
Christine: What?!  
  
Chris: You become as bad as he is. In fact you do more then he does. You're the one who kills... (Catches himself in time)  
  
Paige: Kills who?  
  
Chris: It's doesn't matter. All that does matter is that we stop anyone else form coming back to the past.  
  
(Christine just stands there)  
  
Chris: Now you know why I don't trust you.  
  
(Christine just stands there looking at the floor. She looks up with tears in her eyes)  
  
Christine: I'm sorry.  
  
(She orbs out) 


	5. Why are you here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris: Christine!  
  
(He orbs out after her)  
  
(The sisters just sit there wondering how this could be possible. Paige and Phoebe look up to see piper crying on the floor.)  
  
Piper: I'm a terrible mother.  
  
Paige: No sweetie your not.  
  
Piper: Paige, Wyatt just tried to kill Chris.  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry we'll save Wyatt.  
  
Piper: But how can you know that for sure. Wyatt just came back, which means that we haven't changed anything.  
  
Phoebe: We could have done something, something very little that may lead to a bigger change in Wyatt.  
  
(With that Piper is silent. Baby Chris and Baby Wyatt orb in near piper. Wyatt orbs a tissue to Piper)  
  
Paige: See, he's not heartless.  
  
Piper: (Dabs her eyes) Thanks you guys. (They pull into a big hug)  
  
Phoebe: Now lets go find Chris.  
  
~ Beach near some mountains~  
  
(Christine sits alone on the long open beach, with her knees pulled up to her chest. Chris orbs in.)  
  
Chris: Look I'm sorry I didn't say anything. If I could have, I would have told you everything.  
  
Christine: No you wouldn't.  
  
(Chris is silent, he knows she is right. He wouldn't have told her everything.)  
  
Christine: Chris, I know why you kept secrets from me and I...  
  
Chris: No that no excuse for the things I said.  
  
(Christine looks out to the ocean)  
  
Christine: Was it for love?  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Christine: You know me and... Wyatt.  
  
(Chris looks at her then at the sand.)  
  
Chris: No.  
  
(Still looking at the ocean)  
  
Christine: Power?  
  
Chris: Yea.  
  
Christine: Oh.  
  
Chris: Maybe we can change that. You don't have to be that person.  
  
(Christine looks at Chris and gets up and gives him a hug)  
  
Christine: (Whispers in his ear) I love you.  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
Paige: Got him! There at the beach?  
  
Piper: Why are they at the beach?  
  
Paige: Wait, he's moving.  
  
(Chris and Christine orb in.)  
  
Piper: What the hell is wrong with you? Wyatt is still out there.  
  
Chris: I could have orbed.  
  
Phoebe: Chris the point is that you could have gotten hurt.  
  
Chris: Look, I'm ok. We need to get back to Wyatt here. He's going to come looking for me. Not to mention Christine.  
  
Christine: Why would he be looking for me?  
  
Chris: You have something he wants.  
  
Christine: Like what?  
  
Chris: I... can't tell you  
  
Phoebe: Oh cut the crap Chris. You already told us a lot of thing you weren't supposed to.  
  
Chris: But this... (points to Christine)... this is different.  
  
(Suddenly a darklighter shimmers in. Chris is the first to see)  
  
Chris: Darklighter!  
  
(The darklighter shoots one of his arrows right at Chris. He tries to orb out but not in time. He is hit with the arrow and comes crashing to the ground in pain. Piper tries to blow up the darklighter, but nothing happens.)  
  
Piper: I have nothing.  
  
Darklighte: Stupid witch.  
  
(Piper now sees an amulet hanging from his neck. This would mean that none of there powers would work. A half a dozen other darklighters shimmer in.)  
  
Piper: Wyatt danger!  
  
(Wyatt orbs upstairs and puts up his shield shielding everyone.)  
  
(A swirl of golden orbs appears and Chris slips into unconsciousness. To their surprise it looks just like Christine)  
  
Phoebe: Christine?  
  
(One of the darklighters shoots a dark arrow at the new stranger. She puts up her hand and the arrow stops in its tracks. Piper looks at the demons, they are not frozen.)  
  
Stranger: Leave.  
  
Darklighter 2: We only answer to our master:  
  
(The stranger waves her hand and demon 2 melts.)  
  
Stranger: Leave.  
  
(The darklighters shimmer out.)  
  
(She rushes over and goes threw Wyatt shield and puts her and over Chris. His wounds started to heal. Christine look at the stranger in shock.)  
  
Christine: Are you...  
  
Stranger: You? Yea.  
  
Christine: But your not...  
  
Future Christine: Evil? Yea I know.  
  
(Chris opens his eyes.)  
  
Chris: Whoa! (Tries to throw her with his powers) Paige, get them out of here.  
  
Future Christine: No, Chris it's ok.  
  
Chris: Paige!  
  
(Future Christine waves her hands at the sisters and they freeze.)  
  
Future Christine: Honey, it me.  
  
(Christine looks at herself and faints)  
  
Chris: Honey?  
  
Future Christine: Yes, you changed the future. (She smiles) I never married Wyatt.  
  
Chris: How do I know your telling the truth?  
  
Future Christine: I never meet you before Wyatt turned, but when you went back we did. You told me things that were to happen and we stopped them from happening.  
  
(Chris is starting to believe her but is still not sure)  
  
Chris: Then how are you still The Forbidden One?  
  
Future Christine: I marry you.  
  
Chris: How do you remember what I changed?  
  
Future Christine: I am blessed with the knowledge of all time, even time that is rewritten.  
  
(Chris looks at her.)  
  
Chris: Bianca?  
  
Future Christine: (Looks away) That still happens, Wyatt hasn't changed yet.  
  
(Chris for the first time notices Christine on the floor)  
  
Chris: Christine. (Goes over to her side and puts her in him arms and orbs out)  
  
(Future Christine waves her hand and the sisters return back to normal)  
  
Piper: (Notices the scenery is different) What just happened?  
  
(Future Christine ignores the question and exits the attic to check on Chris.)  
  
Piper: Did she just freeze us?  
  
Phoebe: I think so.  
  
Paige: Look on the bright side, you have something in common.  
  
Piper: Not helping.  
  
(The rush downstairs to find Future Christine and Chris attending to Christine, who is lying on the couch.)  
  
Paige: Ok. Why are you here?  
  
Future Christine: I came to help Chris. (Looks at Chris) You died today. 


	6. Traitor

Author's note: When I have and "F" in front of a name it means that the person is from the future. I got tired of writing it so often. Lol Thanks for reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper: What?  
  
FChristine: I'm afraid so. History says that the poison they used for the arrows wasn't from this time.  
  
Chris: What are you saying?  
  
FChristine: What I'm saying is that maybe, Wyatt sent those demons to kill you.  
  
(Christine tacks a sharp breath as she wakes up)  
  
Chris: Whoa, tack it easy.  
  
(Christine sits up but does not notice the newest person in the room)  
  
FChristine: I also came back to tell you who I think turns Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe: Who?  
  
FChristine: Well I'm not sure but I think it's the order. How they did I have, I have no idea.  
  
Paige: But we stopped the order from changing Wyatt.  
  
FChristine: You did, but I fear that there may still be something left.  
  
Piper: What do you mean?  
  
FChristine: Well has Wyatt been acting strange lately?  
  
(Christine puts her hand on her head. Chris goes to her, followed my Piper)  
  
Chris: Hey.  
  
(Christine looks up and notices for the first time that her future self is in the room)  
  
Christine: You stay way from her.  
  
(She grabs Piper's hand and orbs out.)  
  
(Chris looks at the Future Christine)  
  
Chris: What the hell what that?  
  
FChristine: She has received a new power, and Wyatt's tacking advantage of her.  
  
Phoebe: Quick, we have to follow her.  
  
(Phoebe grabs Paige's hand and they orb out.)  
  
Chris: I trust her more then I do you.  
  
(and with that he orbs out, leaving FChristine looking at the floor.)  
  
(FWyatt orbs in)  
  
FWyatt: How could she have found out?  
  
FChristine: She is gaining her powers at a faster rate than I expected.  
  
FWyatt: Well you better fix it because if she tells them, we're screwed.  
  
(He orbs out. FChristine quickly orbs out with a swirl of golden orbs after her past self.) 


	7. Some things never change

For some reason it kicked off this chapter. So I had to put it up at 6.5. Sorry for the confustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6.5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ The middle of nowhere ~  
  
(Christine orbs in with Piper)  
  
Piper: Where are we?  
  
Christine: (Looking around, confused as she is) I...don't...know.  
  
Piper: Great. (Looks at Christine) What was that back there?  
  
Christine: I saw something, like a dream. But it was real.  
  
Piper: What happened?  
  
Christine: Well... (She freezes)  
  
Piper: Christine? (Moves her hand in front of her face)  
  
(Paige orbs in with Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: There you are. (She rushes over to hug her sister) We thought something happened to you.  
  
Paige: What wrong with her. (Nods to Christine)  
  
Piper: I don't know, she frozen.  
  
(Chris orbs in)  
  
Chris: (Looking around) Where are we?  
  
Piper: I have no idea.  
  
(Chris moves over to Christine)  
  
Chris: Piper freeing her won't help.  
  
Piper: I didn't.  
  
Chris: Then...who did?  
  
(FChristine orbs in)  
  
FChristine: I wasn't sure...(Notices Christine) What happened here?  
  
Piper: She just froze.  
  
(A swirl of blue orbs appears near Christine. FChristine is the first to notice and quickly freezes everyone.)  
  
(The swirls continue and form into FWyatt)  
  
FWyatt: Good. I'll orb her to the underworld. I'll figure something out there.  
  
FChristine: What am I going to tell them?  
  
FWyatt: I don't know. You'll figure something out, (gives her a kiss on the cheek) you always were good under pressure.  
  
(He orbs out and FChristine waves her hand and everyone returns to normal. No one notices the difference. Chris turns to where Christine was)  
  
Chris: Where's Christine?  
  
(Everyone turns)  
  
Paige: She was just here a minute ago.  
  
~ Underworld ~  
  
(FWyatt orbs in with Christine, who is now unfrozen)  
  
(Twenty Demons orb in and kneel before FWyatt.  
  
FWyatt: Keep her here; I want her alive when I come back.  
  
(He orbs out)  
  
(Christine looks at around knowing she is out numbered)  
  
Christine: Crap.  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
Phoebe: I can't find her anywhere.  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Chris: Why are you calling him?  
  
Piper: Because Chris, we need him.  
  
Chris: We can handle this by ourselves.  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: Yes Piper?  
  
Piper: We need your help. We lost her.  
  
(Leo looks at FChristine)  
  
Leo: Um Piper, are you feeling ok?  
  
Paige: No Leo. That not the one we're missing, we're missing the one from our time.  
  
Chris: (Sitting on the couch) I don't get it.  
  
FChristine: Get what?  
  
Chris: What did she see? It must have been something bad, why else would she act so weird when she saw you?  
  
FChristine: Like I said earlier, Wyatt is probity tacking advantage of that.  
  
Chris: It doesn't make since. I told her who she becomes; she shouldn't have had a problem with it.  
  
FChristine: You did what?!  
  
Chris: What?  
  
FChristine: Um... I got to go...check on something.  
  
(She orbs out)  
  
(Chris looks at everyone)  
  
Chris: Phoebe did you sense anything from her?  
  
Phoebe: No why?  
  
Chris: I have a bad feeling about Future Christine; I think she has something to do with Christine.  
  
~ Cell: Underworld ~  
  
Christine: Come on Christine, think. (she had to get out of there to save Piper. She didn't want to take any chances. For all she knew it could have been a warning or something. She put her hand on the wall and it started to sizzle. She quickly moves her hand from the wall.) What in the world?  
  
~ Chamber: Underworld ~  
  
FWyatt: What?!  
  
FChristine: I orbed out as soon as I heard. I don't think he caught on though.  
  
FWyatt: You underestimate him. He is smarter than both of us combined. It's not save for you to orb back there.  
  
FChristine: (Kisses him) I love that you care, but I'll be fine. Really.  
  
FWyatt: No, I won't risk it.  
  
FChristine: Then what are we going to do.  
  
FWyatt: We're going to do it tonight.  
  
~ Cell: Underworld ~  
  
(Christine is now standing up facing the wall. She puts her hand on the wall and the same sizzling sound occurs. The wall slowly starts to disintegrate. When it is melted away, she steps through the new opening and into a hallway. She tries to orb but nothing happens)  
  
Christine: Well, that one thing off on my to do list.  
  
~ Kitchen ~  
  
(Everyone is sleeping. Chris is sleeping at the kitchen table with his head on the Book of Shadows. He obviously fell asleep while looking for a way to help Christine. He mumble Christine, as he turns into a white mist and floats downward and seeps into the ground)  
  
~ Underworld ~  
  
Chris: Where am I? (looking confused.)  
  
Christine: (Whispers) Chris?  
  
Chris: Christine? Where are you?  
  
(Christine picks her head out of a nook in the wall that is impossible to see unless you look for it. Chris rushes over to her.)  
  
Christine: Oh thank god. (Gives him a hug) I heard them talking about moving their plans. I was so worried.  
  
(Footsteps start to come down the hallway. They get quiet in time to hear someone say she gone. The footsteps run down the hallway past their hiding place and finally disappear.)  
  
Chris: How did you get here?  
  
Christine: Wyatt brought me hear, but I think I heard the future me talk with him earlier.  
  
(They hear FWyatt scream what, then footsteps running down the hall.)  
  
Christine: We have to hurry and get out of here. I don't think we can hide form him for long.  
  
Chris: I don't even know how I got here. Besides we can't orb without being detected.  
  
(They hear someone yell Chris, from above. Chris starts to fade)  
  
Chris: What's going...  
  
(He disappears leaving Christine all by her self.) 


	8. He's gone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Kitchen ~  
  
(Chris wakes up with a start.)  
  
Piper: Oh thank God, (gives him a hug) we were so worried.  
  
Paige: We've been trying to wake you for hours.  
  
Phoebe: You ok? (Empathy power tells her something is wrong)  
  
(Chris doesn't even hear her question. He is to buzy recapping what just happened. Was it a dream?)  
  
Piper: Chris?  
  
(Chris is pulled out of his thoughts and notices everyone looking at him)  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Paige: You ok?  
  
Chris: I don't know. I was just in the underworld with Christine, I think.  
  
Phoebe: That could be why we can't find her.  
  
(Chris gets up, but is a little light headed)  
  
Paige: Maybe you should sit down for a while.  
  
Chris: No I have to check this out.  
  
(He exits the kitchen and goes up to the attic)  
  
Piper: I'm really worried.  
  
(Paige gives her a hug)  
  
Paige: Everything is going to be ok.  
  
(A thump can be heard for down stairs)  
  
Phoebe: Maybe not.  
  
(They rush up the stairs)  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
(Chris is on the floor unconscious when the sisters rush in)  
  
Piper: Chris!  
  
(Chris forms into a white mist and seeps into the ground)  
  
Phoebe: That can't be good.  
  
~ Hall: Underworld ~  
  
(The white mist appears from the ceiling to form Chris. He hears footsteps and quickly opens a door and closes the door. He opends the door a crack and can see FWyatt down the hall with Christine.)  
  
Demon: Sir, everything is ready for Chris.  
  
FWyatt: Good, bring her forth.  
  
(The demos push Christine in front of Wyatt and make her kneel before him.  
  
FWyatt: You forget that I know what you're capable of. You brought him here once, you'll do well to do it again.  
  
Christine: Never.  
  
FWyatt: Well then we're just going to have to see about that.  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
(Piper is flipping threw the Book of Shadows like crazy)  
  
Phoebe: We could ask Leo.  
  
Paige: No, that wouldn't be any better. We need to orbs down there without being detected.  
  
Phoebe: We don't even know what part of the underworld we want to go too.  
  
(From the baby monitor we hear a mama)  
  
Piper: Wyatt  
  
(They rush downstairs to see a demon. Sees them coming down and throws a fire ball right at Piper)  
  
~ Underworld ~  
  
(Christine tied up at the wall furthest form FWyatt. A circle is made with candles.)  
  
FWyatt: if you won't bring Chris to me, then I will.  
  
(Christine struggles to get free.)  
  
FWyatt: You can't get out of those, or orb while in them so why bother. (Turns his attention to the circle then to a demon.) Is it ready?  
  
Demon: Yes my league. The arrows are dipped in the poison. If we get a clear shot he's a goner. And as you requested the child will start to disappear as well, making him seas to existed.  
  
FWyatt: Good, very good.  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
(Paige grabs pipers hand and orbs out, just as the fireball flows by. They orb back in behind the demon. He is about to throw a fireball at Phoebe)  
  
Paige: Fireball! (She orbs it and it hit the demon but nothing happens.) O- oh.  
  
(She ducks just in time to save herself from a fireball)  
  
Piper: Hey over here. (She tries to blow him up, nothing happens. Phoebe is now behind the demon. She is about to kick him when he shimmer out.)  
  
Paige: Were did he go. (The demon shimmers right behind Phoebe. He pulls out a knife and grabs her.) Knife! (Nothing happens)  
  
Demon: Now that wouldn't be fun now would it.  
  
~ Underworld ~  
  
(Chris appears in the circle of candles, he is automatically hit with an arrow. He falls to the ground in pain)  
  
Christine: No! (She struggles to get free.)  
  
FWyatt: The poison should only tack a moment, it won't be long now.  
  
(Chris is tacking quick breaths)  
  
FWyatt: Right about now.  
  
(Chris stops breathing)  
  
Christine: No! (Tears coming down her face)  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
Demon: Sit down  
  
(Paige and Piper look at the demon, this was odd very odd.)  
  
Demon: Now!  
  
(They take a seat.)  
  
Demon: (He chuckles) My league was right, tack one and they all crumble. (He slits Phoebe's thought and shimmers out)  
  
Piper: Phoebe!  
  
~ Underworld ~  
  
(Christine is struggling to get free. FWyatt had left her to watch she loves lifeless body. She stops, what if she used the power form before. The one she used on the wall. She quickly puts her hands on the chains, and they start to melt. She quickly rushes over to Chris and orbs out.)  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
(Both sisters are crying uncontrollably)  
  
Paige: Wake up, please wake up.  
  
(Christine orbs in with Chris's body. She is also crying.)  
  
Piper: Christine!  
  
(Christine looks up and notices Phoebe and rushes over to her. She puts her and over Phoebe's neck and the wound starts to heal)  
  
Paige: Oh thank God.  
  
(Phoebe wakes to a start and Christine rushes back to Chris. She puts her hand over Chris but nothing happends.)  
  
Christine: No! No! Don't leave me.  
  
Piper: Chris come on wake up. Leo! Leo!  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: Chris!  
  
(He rushes over and tries to heal Chris but nothing happens. He breaks out in tears, with the rest of the family.)  
  
Leo: He... gone.  
  
Christine: Not if I can help it. (She grabs Chris's hand and orbs up stairs)  
  
(No one follows. They are too busy crying to do anything for their lost family member.)  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
Christine: There has to be something is this dam book. (She is crazy flipping threw the book, she gets all the way to the back of the book. She stops) The last two pages are stuck together. She gets a envelope opener an pries it open, and opens a piece of paper. She suddenly stop and reads.) How to trade a life. (She looks at Chris)  
  
~ Underworld ~  
  
(A demon is engulfed in flames and disintegrates)  
  
FWyatt: This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Demon: My lord, even though she had his body, she can't bring him back.  
  
FChristine: You underestimate me. She won't accept this.  
  
FWyatt: Are you sure?  
  
FChristine: I would feel the same way if it happened to you.  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
(Everyone is in the living room. The sisters are on the couch and Leo is in an arm chair)  
  
Piper: I think we should bind Wyatt powers.  
  
Christine: What?!  
  
Paige: Me two.  
  
Phoebe: Yea. If Wyatt doesn't have his powers them he can't turn evil  
  
Christine: Do I not sit in front of the greatest witches of their time.  
  
Phoebe: Look sweetie, I know you loved him but you got to let it go.  
  
Christine: Chris came back to the future to save Wyatt. He wouldn't want that.  
  
Paige: It's the only option that we got.  
  
Christine: Wyatt has a destiny if you tack his powers away that will destroy it.  
  
Piper: Well if I don't he will kill Chris.  
  
Christine: The destiny is not what is important but the journey, in which we get there that matters. Chris loves his big brother, tack Wyatt powers away and you may tack that all away.  
  
(No one speaks)  
  
Christine: I found this in between the last pages of the Book of Shadows.  
  
(She hands it to Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: How to trade a life. (She looks up at Christine) What life are you thinking of trading?  
  
(Pause. Everyone is looking at Christine)  
  
Christine: Mine  
  
Piper: No way.  
  
Christine: Why not. Without me Wyatt won't be as powerful.  
  
Leo: We're not sacrificing you to save him. Well find another way.  
  
Christine: There is no other way.  
  
Paige: There has to be.  
  
Christine: We don't have time, the poison is going to make baby Chris disappear. Look I already know the potion my heart; I'm going to do it with or with out your help.  
  
Phoebe: Honey we're just going to bind Wyatt's powers.  
  
Christine: No. I won't let you.  
  
Paige: You have to let it go, he's not coming back.  
  
Christine: He is when I'm done with that potion. (She orbs out)  
  
Phoebe: She's serious. If we don't stop her she'll do it.  
  
Paige: Leo, go find her.  
  
(Leo orbs out)  
  
Piper: We need to do a counter spell.  
  
~ Forest ~  
  
(Christine is collecting a flower when blue orbs appear. Christine quickly hides behind a tree and puts on an annulet. The same annulet the darklighters had.)  
  
Leo: Christine! I know you're here.  
  
(Christine orbs out, leaving Leo more worried then ever)  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
(Paige is scurrying for Christine)  
  
Paige: How's it going with the counter spell?  
  
Phoebe: I'm just about... Done!  
  
Piper: Great now all we have to do is find Christine.  
  
Paige: That might be a problem.  
  
(The crystal wasn't picking up anything)  
  
~ Christine house ~  
  
(She dumps all the ingredients into a steel container. She tacks out a piece of paper and looks up at Chris's body. She drops the potion into a vile, she drink down the whole thing. She grabs her stomach, and falls to the ground making the annulet fall. She crawls over to Chris as Leo orbs in.)  
  
Leo: Christine!  
  
Christine: (Weakly) Get away form me. (She bends down and gives Chris a kiss. She puts her head on his Chest.) I love you.  
  
(She closes her eyes and a white mist leaves her mouth and enters Chris's. Chris wakes up with a big gasp. He sees Christine on top of him and looks at Leo.)  
  
Chris: Leo... what's going happened?  
  
Leo: You... died.  
  
Chris: Oh no, she traded her life for...mine. Quick we have to reveres it.  
  
(Leo notices a spell on the table. He picks it up.)  
  
Leo: It won't do any good. (Hands Chris a piece of paper)  
  
Chris: How to make a potion irreversible. (He looks back at Christine. He puck up her body a hugs her close.) Thanks. 


	9. Saving the Future at last

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Piper: Leo did you find her?  
  
Leo: Yea and Chris... (Turns around expecting Chris)...Chris?  
  
Phoebe: She brought him back?  
  
Leo: She really loved him.  
  
Piper: She gave everything up for him  
  
(Piper looks at Leo. They would have done the same for each other.)  
  
Paige: So I'm guessing that Christine is...  
  
Chris: Gone.  
  
(They turn to see Chris in the doorway. His face is red from crying so much.)  
  
Piper: Aw, sweetie. (The hugs him tight.) I'm so sorry.  
  
Chris: Thanks (After a minute he back away)  
  
Piper: What's the matter?  
  
Chris: The last time we hugged was when you... Never mind I'm fine, it's just it brings back some memories.  
  
Piper: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Phoebe: (Sensing the pain) Piper what's he talking about?  
  
Piper: Nothing.  
  
(Phoebe and Paige look at Leo. They can tell that something's up.)  
  
(FWyatt appears with FChristine. FWyatt puts a shield around the sisters and Leo, while FChristine is faceing Chris. She starts to fade)  
  
FChristine: (Weakly) Wyatt!  
  
(FWyatt quickly goes to Chris and throws him across the room)  
  
FWyatt: What did you do to her?  
  
Chris: Nothing.  
  
FWyatt: Then why is she fading.  
  
Chris: Because she killed her self.  
  
FWyatt: (Turns to see FChristine disappear forever) No!  
  
(He too begins to fade.)  
  
FWyatt: I'll get you for this.  
  
Phoebe: Chris!  
  
(Chris looks down at himself, he too is fading.)  
  
Chris: Looks like I won after all.  
  
(The force FWyatt's force field goes down and the family rushes over to Chris as FWyatt disappears forever.)  
  
Piper: Hurry we have to find a way to stop this.  
  
Leo: There's nothing we can do.  
  
Paige: He doesn't exist anymore.  
  
Piper: No I'm not giving up.  
  
(Chris moves over to Piper and puts his hand on the book. He gives her a hug.)  
  
Chris: (Whispers in her ear) You and your sisters die on my fourteenth birthday.  
  
(She back away form the hug)  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Chris: In case that don't change, it was by a demon named Shamus. You're going to need this when he comes. (Hands her a piece of paper. He looks at everyone) I'll miss you. (He fades away completely.)  
  
Paige: Piper, what was he talking about.  
  
Piper: It's nothing.  
  
(Leo moves in and gives her a hug.)  
  
Leo: You'll see him soon.  
  
(She looks to the other side of the room to see Wyatt and Chris playing together. Just like a family should.)  
  
Piper: Yea, I know.  
  
*The End*  
  
Authors Note: And so I finish another story. I hope you liked it. I have started two other stories.  
  
~ Charmed ~  
  
Chris is came back to change the future. When he changes something big the roles get reversed. Now Chris is evil and Wyatt has came back to save him.  
  
~ Smallville ~  
  
One of Clark's old friends comes back to town, form when they were little. But something weird is happening to her; she is getting powers just like Clark. How could that be possible, who is this girl. 


End file.
